


Pepero Kisses

by orphan_account



Series: Xiuhun Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every member took the pressure of debuting in his own way. The peppero game made its rounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepero Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiukisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiukisses/gifts).



> Because wifey said I haven't written her much non-intense stuff cough bloodplay cough boarding school cough

"Hyung, isn't it a little early to be doing this?"

There's no promise they'll be famous enough to appear on the idol shows that do this sort of thing, but they're months away from realizing the results of their training and the anticipation is building overwhelmingly.

Jongin has responded by holing himself up in a practice room until late at night, Jongdae is constantly humming quietly to himself, Joonmyun cries grateful tears more often, and while Sehun sometimes stays back with Jongin in the practice rooms, more often he anchors himself to the most stable energy of their members.

Minseok has always calmed him. Minseok usually doesn't feed on the energy from his surroundings, but the gummy smile he sends Sehun while opening the pack of Pepero speaks of his own pent-up excitement.

"Would you rather be invited to a show and not know how to do this without actually kissing?" 

Sehun just shrugs his shoulders and hopes Minseok can't see his reddening face in the dim light of their dorm. Minseok's point is rather flimsy, but Sehun understands the need to relieve this building anticipation. He takes the chocolate stick Minseok offers and puts the end between his teeth trying not to stare at Minseok's mouth.

He puffs a small laugh, nervous, but the smile slides right off his face when Minseok scoots up the bed a little closer, reaching up to cup Sehun's neck with both hands.

"If we move forward from both ends, it'll break in the middle. Same for if you're biting on your end too hard," Minseok reminds, endearingly serious. His eyes are trained on his end of the stick.

"I don't get any chocolate this way, though," Sehun points out, muffled a bit by the biscuit in his mouth. Minseok's eyes flicker up to Sehun's meaningfully, making clear his endgame in this, and Sehun is about to nod his understanding when Minseok takes just the very end of the chocolate into his mouth, and Sehun stills. 

The outer layer of the biscuit softens in his mouth as Minseok makes his way along the stick, inching slowly closer and closer.

"Breathe, Sehun," Minseok murmurs out of the corners of his mouth, and the puff of air Sehun lets out releases enough tension to send his forehead knocking gently against Minseok's.

Minseok doesn't move back, keeping their foreheads pressed together as he munches steadily closer. When their noses touch, Minseok stops and meets Sehun's eyes. Sehun nods his head solemnly in just the teeniest motion, trying to forget the ridiculousness of this practice.

He's not even getting any pepero out of it, and learning the strategy of this game isn't really Minseok's main intention, so when Minseok's head tilts and his nose edges down along Sehun's as his soft lips move closer, Sehun doesn't even bother stretching his lips back to give him better access to the biscuit between his teeth. 

Minseok's lips brush against his, just barely, but neither pulls back. They share a few slow breaths. "You'll have to let me closer to the end," Minseok says quietly against his lips. 

"Get it yourself," Sehun says, lips curving up playfully. 

Minseok grins, hot and slow. "Okay," he says, and crawls forward into Sehun's lap as his tongue traces the edge of Sehun's bottom lip. He tests the fit of their lips a bit more firmly, then slides their lips together just a bit, a question. Sehun's mouth tips open easily, and Minseok licks the stick up from between his teeth then retreats just a bit to chew and swallow. He drags his gaze up from Sehun's mouth to shoot him a conspiratorial smile.

Sehun has half a mind to complain about never getting any chocolate, but Minseok is swooping down to kiss him again, this time hard and open-mouthed. His tongue laps softly against Sehun's and he nibbles on Sehun's lip, coaxing Sehun's tongue back into his own mouth when Sehun lets out a soft, sweet moan. 

They kiss languidly, mouths working hot against each other, but Minseok's arms stay locked chastely around Sehun's shoulders and Sehun keeps his hands steady on Minseok's hips. Minseok's weight is heavy and reassuring, grounding the flutters in Sehun's stomach. He feels his trust in his hyung almost like a physical weight burning in his gut. 

Seconds turn into minutes, slow presses of chocolate tongue to sweet brief pecks to deep insistent kisses, but neither make any attempt to move further. Eventually Minseok pulls back to touch their foreheads together, chest heaving, lips slick and swollen. 

He presses one last chaste kiss to Sehun's lips, murmurs his thanks against Sehun's mouth.

Sehun just nods, panting a bit, but reflects that he feels a lot more relaxed now as well. Maybe he ought to thank Minseok in return.

He misses his chance when the door cracks open. There stands Joonmyun, frozen stiff, eyes wide. For a moment, he just takes in the atmosphere, Minseok panting in Sehun's lap, lips cherry red. His eyes flit to the forgotten bag of pepero beside them. 

"Great idea guys!" Seizing upon the pepero as an out to his horrid timing, he surges forward to pluck the bag off Minseok's bed. "We should take this time to practice for later! Jongdae-yah," he calls, moving out of their room as fast as possible.

Minseok extracts himself from Sehun's lap with a sigh, moving towards the door. 

"Hyung," Sehun calls. Minseok turns back. "Thanks," Sehun mumbles, earning a flash of Minseok's special fond smile before Minseok turns back to keep Joonmyun from doing something too stupid.


End file.
